La sombra de la bestia
by kalisto
Summary: Songfic ¿Que siente Remus cuando se transforma? *único capítulo*


         Hola, soy Kalisto, y aquí mi primer songfic, titulado "La sombra de la bestia"

La canción se llama "La sombra de la bestia" y es de uno de mis grupos favoritos, Tierra Santa, del disco "Sangre de reyes".

         He tenido esta canción todo el día en la cabeza y cuando volvía de la universidad a eso de las 10 de la noche con el tren, me he acordado de Remus. Y me ha salido esto, espero que os guste. Al final están los agradecimientos.

****

**LA SOMBRA DE LA BÉSTIA**

Remus estaba cansado esa noche sería luna llena. Las noches donde la luna se mostraba completa le daban a parte de respeto, miedo. 

_La noche cae en un lugar donde reina hoy el miedo,_

_bajo el influjo inmortal de la luna es su luz._

_Te hacen mirar hacia allí donde brilla en lo alto,_

_y al mirar el destello en tus manos, ves que no eres tu._

Sí, la luna, la luna que los soñadores miraban intensamente, la luna que los románticos adulaban, la luna que los astrónomos observaban, la luna que los astrólogos investigaban su influencia. La luna que él temía, la luna que siempre miró de manera extraña. La luna llena que solo podía observar unos segundos durante la transformación.

Si, le daba miedo, tenía miedo de que en esas horas de locura hacer daño a alguien. Lo peor, era que por la mañana no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho por la noche.

Cambia 

_deja salir a la bestia_

_que siempre has vivido con ella,_

_ y ella hoy ya parte de ti_

****

         Remus se dirigió a la casa de los gritos, era el único lugar seguro. Era el único lugar donde podía esconderse de la sociedad, donde esconderse para no ser rechazado y no hacer daño a nadie. Seguro para él y para el resto de la humanidad. 

         En esos momentos era cuando más solo se sentía, porque recordaba cuando sus amigos le habían acompañado en esos momentos duros y dolorosos. Ahora dos estaban muertos, muertos por culpa del amigo que siempre estaba a su lado...

         Lo sabía, sabía que él no era del todo humano que bajo la apariencia dulce del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se escondía, un monstruo, una bestia, y aunque él intentara no sucumbir a su poder, no podía evitarlo, la bestia era parte de él y al salir ella, el humano quedaba en un segundo plano, el humano moría en sus garras.

Duerme tu alma en el fondo de un sueño sin rumbo 

_Como una plaga la bestia se adueña de ti_

_Arde tu sangre en el fuego que rompe tus venas_

_Y destroza la poco de humano que queda hoy en ti_

Se sentó cerca de una ventana, por donde vio, como el sol se ocultaba, como el día daba paso a la noche, como para él, la luz daba paso a la oscuridad.

         El dolor empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, le empezó por las extremidades hasta llegar al corazón. Este se hizo más pequeño y empezó a latir más deprisa, cayó de rodillas en el suelo. De los brazos le empezó a crecer pelo, los dedos le retrocedieron hasta que de la palma de la mano casi solo le salían las uñas.

         La cara le cambió, ya no tenía el aspecto dulce de Remus Lupin, ahora sus ojos, normalmente dorados y dulces, se le aclararon dejando paso a unos de color amarillo intenso y fríos.

         De su garganta salió un gruñido, la voz también le cambiaba. La bestia que llevaba dentro, se adueñaba de él, casi no podía pensar, en cambio, empezaba a sentir odio, hambre y sed de sangre. Quería morder, morder carne tierna, destrozar un cuerpo. Comer, matar, destrozar...a alguien.

Cambia, deja salir a la bestia, que siempre has vivido con ella, y ella hoy es parte de ti 

__

         Remus gritó con lo poco de humano que todavía le quedaba, sintió la sangre recorrer sus venas, el odio circulaba por ellas, notó cada palpitación de su corazón.

         En el silencio de la noche, solo se oían, los gritos del licántropo en su transformación. Pero entre gritos, Remus se dio cuenta de que no solo oía eso, oía el llanto de un niño, lagrimas de un niño en la misma casa donde pronto estaría la bestia.

         Miró donde tendrían que estar sus manos, ahora había garras. Rezó en silencio porque el niño saliera de la casa. Lloro. El alma le dolía más que el cuerpo, su corazón estaba oprimido, no podía respirar, no sabía si por la angustia de tener tan cerca una posible víctima de su bestia o por la transformación.

_Y ahora esta libre_

_el mal que llevas dentro_

_la maldición por siempre existirá_

_el sueño de un loco_

_que vive encerrado en su mundo_

_y no puede escapar_

         Cuando la transformación terminó, se pudo ver, en la casa de los gritos, un gran lobo, con los ojos húmedos de lagrimas, oliendo en el ambiente la carne tierna de un niño.

_Cambia_

_deja salir a la bestia_

_que siempre has vivido con ella y ella hoy ya parte de ti_

_Cambia_

_deja salir a la bestia_

_que siempre has vivido con ella y ella hoy ya parte de ti_

N/A: Quiero dar algunos agradecimientos, a las personas  que han hecho posible este fic. J

· Agradecimientos a los Ferrocarriles de Cataluña, donde he escrito estas líneas, no se si están bien, pero así he pasado la hora de viaje entretenida y haciendo algo de más o menos utilidad ( normalmente leo, pero hoy tenia la inspiración y una canción en la cabeza)

· Agradecimientos también a los compañeros de vagón que me han dejado escribir, pues no era muy revoltosos.

· Agradecimientos a los profesores de la universidad, porque de la rallada que me han metido, en tren he estado inspirada...

· Y por último, agradecimientos a todos aquellos que lean este fic (si queréis dejar reviews...J)

Bueno, esta es mi parada, aquí se acaba mi primer songfic, cuando llegue a casa lo pasara a ordenador.

Pues bien, así a sido y ya lo habéis leído. Gracias.


End file.
